


Love Bites Literally!

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Love Bites Literally!

One cold fall Halloweeen day Louise was in the woods gathering acorns and leaves for decoration for her house. Suddenly she heard the crunch of someone stepping on the fallen leaves on the ground. She looked behind her and she saw no one. She went back to what she was doing. As she gathered more stuff in her hands she dropped it all when she heard someone this time very close to her now. She looked behind her but there was still no one. She now turned her head to the front and she stared wide eyed at what she saw. She saw a black and green vampire alien in front of her. She screamed. She tried to run away but she tripped and fell over a tree root. She screamed again when the creature came over to her.  
"Please don't hurt me. Go away." She pleaded.  
The alien didn't say anything rather he was checking her ankle and he lifted up her pant leg a little bit and felt her ankle and it was indeed swollen and she sprained it. The alien picked her up in his arms bridal style and took her to a nearby cave in the woods. He sat her on a rock and put a piece of cloth over her ankle and bound her ankle up in it.  
In a Romanian accent he said,  
"There that should do for now but you really ought to be more careful next time."  
"Thank you for tending to it."  
"I didn't mean to scare you my love. I was just wondering what you were doing. That is all."  
"Oh well I was getting things for my house as decorations for the inside of my house when you startled me."  
"Again I apologize for that. I just hope you put ice on your ankle soon."  
"I don't think I can walk to my car now. It hurts too much. What's your name by the way?"  
"My name is Whampire my love. And you are?"  
"I'm Louise. It's nice to meet you Whampire."  
"The pleasure's all mine."  
"What am I supposed to do-?"  
She couldn't say anymore because Whampire smashed his lips to hers kissing her roughly. She gasped and moaned in the kisses he went a little rougher pushing his lips past her mouth and entered his tongue in her mouth their tongues dancing over each other's his tongue caressing her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. They soon parted for air a trail of saliva connecting to their lips.  
"What was that for Whampire?"  
"I must confess but I am smitten with you."  
"But but we just met?"  
He put his hand on her chin and cupped her chin and forced her to look at him. He looked deeply into her eyes.  
"I know my love but I think I finally found you."  
"What is that supposed to-"  
She got caught off again because he smashed his lips to hers again. She whimpered as he was rough with his kisses as his lips moved to her neck kissing and licking the soft tender flesh. He began sucking on her skin leaving love bites and hickies as she moaned again. It started to rain outside but Louise was too wrapped up in their make out session to even notice the rain as she sat on his lap and straddled his waist.


End file.
